


Keithtober 2018

by MorMorMormeltier



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Crushes, Dark Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Hunk is the sweetest boy, Keith Centered, Keithtober 2018, M/M, Or Is It?, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, but also angst, klance, more tags will follow as i write the chapters, sad thoughts, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorMorMormeltier/pseuds/MorMorMormeltier
Summary: I decided to particiapte in Keithtober this year!! I don't know how exactly I will do this because even though I have holidays I still have a lot to do but I will do my best!For my prompt list i took a lot of inspiration from other lists and added my own as well. I might change up the order later on depending on what I want to write but I will update the list accordingly.I will try to put all necessary trigger warnings for each chapter, if needed, but if I forgot something /please/ tell me so I can add it!!Note: I'm not the best writer and only recently started picking writing up for real again so please don't judge me too harsh. Also my native language is German not English. I hope you can forgive possible mistakes and please, if you find something, point it out to me so i can correct it!!





	1. Prompt List

Day 1: baking with hunk

Day 2: space

Day 3: possessed

Day 4: Keith’s diary

Day 5: flowers

Day 6: cryptids

Day 7: Kosmo

Day 8: fire

Day 9: artist Keith

Day 10: Keith with kids

Day 11: late night talk with Shiro

Day 12: future

Day 13: vampire

Day 14: red paladin

Day 15: found family

Day 16: hidden talent

Day 17: witchcraft

Day 18: demon

Day 19: poison

Day 20: werewolf

Day 21: black paladin

Day 22: jacket

Day 23: birthday

Day 24: letters

Day 25: scars

Day 26: pajamas

Day 27: teen/emo

Day 28: garrison time

Day 29: musician

Day 30: curse

Day 31: Halloween party


	2. Day 1 - Baking with Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start with something sweet because I feel soft after meeting my best friend today!! In this au Keith and Hunk are roommates and thats how their whole friend group builds and connects.
> 
> This turned out kinda bad but I don't have anything else to post so I guess we're just going with it then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Trigger Warning needed, if you think otherwise please tell me!!

The sweet and rich smell of freshly baked cookies was wavering through the small flat. Keith just woke up after a long night of thinking and doubt. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. 

When he first moved in with Hunk, who was so different to Keith they looked like day and night next to each other, he honestly didn't believe it would work out. Hunk seemed too touchy to him, too happy in a way, it only made Keith realize how sad his life was but over only a few weeks he had completely warmed up to him and they got along nicely. Sometimes when Hunk squeezed all the air out of Keith while hugging him, he realized how much he needed a person like Hunk in his life. Over time their friend groups mixed as well and at this point it felt like a small family rather than just people who talk to each other. 

He entered the kitchen, the small radio quietly playing pop songs Keith never seemed to keep up with. Hunk just pulled out a batch of freshly baked cookies and they smelled like heaven. Hunk smiled when he saw Keith, "I hope I didnt wake you. I tried to stay quiet but I promised too many people too many cookies and I gotta keep my word" He laughed. Keith just smiled weakly "Its alright I couldn't really sleep anyways. Can I help you in any way?" He took one of Hunks many aprons out of the stuffed little compartemnt and washed his hands. "First of all you can try these cookies. I tried something new and I need an honest opinion" Hunk pointed to the still steaming batch of cookies "Then you can help measure things if you promise to be precise!" 

Keith leaned against one of the kitchen counters and grabbed one of the cookies immediately letting it fall again because it was too hot. "Keith you have to sleep more. You just saw me take them out of the hot oven, obviously they're gonna be hot" He laughed but it was clear he was actually worried for his friend. Keith nodded slowly. He knew Hunk was right but what was he supposed to do. He grabbed the cookie again, this time using a spatula and putting it on a plate to cool first. Meanwhile Hunk started working on the next batch of cookies, but not without glancing at Keith worriedly a few times. Keith deemed the cookie cool enough now and took a bite. 

Without turning to Keith Hunk spoke "You know, you could just talk to him" Keith chewed on the cookie, glad it gave him some time to think "And you know it's not that easy." Hunk sighed "It could be. But you always have to make it so complicated. And it's really not helping either of you, if you just stop sleeping." "I know Hunk. I wish I could talk to him. its just so... it's scary." admitting it, not just to himself at 3 am but to someone else, actually saying it out loud. It made it too real. "Keith..." Hunk started but Keith interrupted him "The cookies are really good Hunk, as always. Now can you just tell me what to do I really don't feel like talking about him right now." Hunk sighed again but smiled at Keith "For now just mix the dry ingredients please." He paused but felt he needed to say one more thing "Just don't close up too much okay? You can always talk to me. Or to Shiro. Heck you could just talk to him just don't keep it to yourself okay? Can you promise me that?" Keith didn't know if he could. He was so used to cutting people out he didnt know if he could change. He still answered with a nod because the last thing he wanted to put on Hunk were more of his stupid problems. 

The next few hours they spend in the kitchen together. It wasn't brought up again and it just felt nice. They were interrupted by the ring of the bell. Hunks hands were currently covered in dough so Keith went to open the door.

"Hey. Can we talk?"


	3. Day 2 - Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith once loved space, obsessed with the idea of floating in the dark but how would that change once he actually was floating in the darkness?
> 
> (This is really bad and really short; I‘ll try to write something decent for the next chapter as far as i can because I‘m meeting with a friend tomorrow and I have some important stuff to do; I swear my writing isn‘t that bad all the time; for more information on why exactly this turned out like shit read the bottom notes!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW I dont know what exactly to tag this as, it‘s nothing graphic just dark thoughts I guess

“Why are you so obsessed with space?” It was a question Keith heard a lot. People loved to ask unnecessary question that didn’t concern them, he knew that, but how could anyone not love space? maybe Keith only liked the idea of space. The idea of floating around in darkness, surrounded by stars and silence. It seemed like the perfect escape from the loud planet that earth was. He was young but he already had enough of the constant noise of the planet. It felt like there was rarely ever a quiet minute. Space seemed perfect. 

But it turned out only the idea was actually perfect. The silence was too quiet, the loneliness was to lonely and the darkness was too dark. It felt pestering. At moments like this, when he lay in his bed, alone, surrounded by silence and in complete darkness, Keith would give everything to be back on earth, where there was always a little light, a little noise, a person around. 

He hated how his mind worked sometimes. When he had the noise, the people, the light, he wanted nothing more but to get away from them but then when he did and suddenly he hat silence, loneliness, darkness he wanted nothing more to get back. 

Why couldn’t he be happy? Why was this not what he hoped it would be? Why did he felt more trapped in the wide empty space then in any small room on earth? It didn’t make sense. 

Could he ever be happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay so nobody probably even reads this which is understandable to say the least but I just wanted to pop in and say I'm gonna post today I've just been feeling really bad to keep it simple and I have a lot to do and driving lessons in an hour and I'm just very stressed and that is exactly what I don't want for my holidays. I started writing something but it is really depressing and dark and i don't know if I actually like it but I will post after I get back home again.) 


	4. Day 3

My friend is over here and I feel very uncreative and my original idea would take a lot of time. Maybe I'll come back to this later but right now it really isn't working. I'm really sorry. I am grateful though for everyone who told me they liked this. You don't know how much it means to me and I appreciate it a lot. I'm gonna try to plan my schedule better and maybe at least write one good story in here. I hope everyone who reads this had a good day. I appreciate each and everyone of you.


	5. Day 4 - Keith’s Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had a tough day and writes in his diary. He has to hurry before Lance comes over because he doesn’t want Lance to find out.
> 
> Keith is heavily based on myself, which I'm only realising now but I'm not rewriting it its 11:40 pm, and with that very out of character. I hope you can forgive me for that.
> 
> The parts in cursive are his diary entry. Also the entry is HEAVILY inspired by a diary entry I wrote myself while I was struggling a lot so please don't be mean.
> 
> The end is super weird and abrupt but I am TIRED. Anyways see you tomorrow, if I have time oof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warning needed, if you do think so please tell me so I can add it!!

Keith was sitting at his desk, his diary in front of him and a pen in his hand. Since he was a child and he started to have problems with his emotions, closing up for days if not weeks and then everything exploding within a few minutes, someone told him to write it down. Only for him to see, but to get it out. He thought it was stupid but at some point tried it out and it worked for him, so he kept doing it. The only people who knew about his diary were Shiro and Adam. He knew they wouldn’t spy on him and he hid it anyway, if he didn’t take it with him.

Today was a weird day for Keith, emotionally but also how the people around him acted. Lance was supposed to come over any minute to study for a test tomorrow so Keith had to hurry.

_Today was a bad day to keep it simple. So much happened and I don't even know how to put it inot words. My head is filled with emotions it feels like I'm drowning in them. Of course I saw Lance again today, he comes over in a few minutes as well, and I saw Cory as well. My heart, that apparently does exist, is confused. I've had this stupid crush on Lance for years now. I know it's hopeless and I'm trying to move on and I thought Cory was astep in the right direction, but he is just so similar to Lance. I can't even look at him without thinking about Lance and it really wouldn't be fair if I started dating him. What's also not helping is that Lance tries really hard to get us together. I get it, he's not interested in me and wants me to be happy or whatever but it hurts. Mrs White was something else today. I know she hates my guts but I really don't know how I'm supposed to get through two more years with her as my teacher. I'm really trying but I just see her face and I want to punch it. Pretty sure that would get me expelled though. Pretty sure Shiro wouldn't like that as well. The rest of the school day was at least bearable. I was tired, but what am I expecting when I only sleep for two hours. When I got home Shiro- ___

A knock on the door. "Keith? Are you in there? Adam told me to just go upstairs." Lance was here. In shock Keith closed his book with much more force than necessary and threw it under a stack of paper lying on his desk. "Uhm... yeah come in" Lance opened the door and smiled at Keith. "Just take that chair and we can work at the desk... I guess" Keith said still slightly distressed. He tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and scratched his neck. "Keith is everything alright?" Lance asked, worry lacing his voice. "Yeah it's nothing it's fine" Keith said, a little too quick. If it wasn't about Lance he would love to talk to Lance about the topic but how is that supposed to work in this scenario? Lance frowned "Okay but just know I'm always here for you." A small smile. "Yes. Should we study now?" Keith asked. He scratched his neck again. Lance pulled the books out of his bag and they started studying.

They studied for hours before Lance left. Keith plopped onto his bed with a sigh but couldn't lay still for too long. He at least needed to finish his diary entry. He went to his desk and searched for the papers he hid his diary underneath just a few hours ago. It was nowhere to be found. Keith started to panic. His deepest feelings were written down in this book if anyone read it, if **Lance** read it. he would have to change school, probably move and preferably get an entire new identity. He would never ever be able to look his best friend in the eyes. In a rush he sprinted to his bed to grab his phone. He called Lance as fast as possible. Beep. He scratched his neck. Beep. "Keith? Why are you calling? Did you have another question?" Lance sounded confused. "Lance. Please, please tell me you accidentally took my book with you. Its like a dark red -ish colour and I can't find it anywhere. It was on my desk when you got here, I'm a hundred percent sure." His voice was panic-stricken. "Geez, Keith calm down. I'm looking wait a second." There was rustling on the other side of the phone "Found it!" Keith let out a heavy breath he didn't knew he held until now. "Okay I'm coming over to get it. Please promise me you're not gonna read it okay?" "Uhh... Yeah okay I promise. But, Keith, what is this book anyw-" Keith had already hung up. He ran down the stairs. "Keith? Where are you going?" Adam asked from the couch. "I'm going to Lance he accidentally took my uhh... book. It won't be long, I swear." And without waiting for a reply he was out of the house. He walked fast. He knew Lance wasn't going to read in it. He swore he wouldn't. He still couldn't stop but worry he could arrive at Lance's house and it could be the last time he saw Lance, as his best friend at least. He had been so good at hiding his stupid teenage crush on his best friend for so long this couldn't be the day it was all going down the drain. He knocked on the door and the door swung open instantly. "Keith! Long time no see." Lance exclaimed. "Very funny Lance." Keith said but had to hide his smile "Uhm... do you have my book?" He scratched his neck. "Oh yes of course." Lance grabbed the book from the small table in the floor and handed it to Keith. "And you swear you didn't read any of it?" Keith made sure. "Yes, Keith, I swear I didn't read any of it. What is it anyways? If it's so important to you you can't wait for tomorrow to get it back?" "It's a uhm journal type of thing, I guess" He scratched his neck. Lance nodded. "Yeah that makes sense. Anyways you probably shouldn't stay too long. We don't want Shiro to get worried now do we?" And with a fast goodbye Keith left again. His diary, filled with all his secrets, safely tucked under his arm. 

When Keith arrived at home again and finished his entry. He looked at his phone again and his heart stopped. A message from Lance. 

"Keith you can always talk to me okay? I know something is up. Please don't close up on me. I love you"

_I love you too ___


	6. Day 5 - Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shit and it's late and I'm tired and I didn't want to write another lame apology (even though this is one). 
> 
> Basically this scenario plays on earth, where Keith knew his mother and flowers remind him of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW non-explicit character death

Keith already had a special connection to flowers. When his mother was still around she always kept some around the house, she made sure the garden was filled with beautiful flowers and she always smelled like flowers. Now everything that reminded him of flowers made him remember his mother. Flowers were so beautiful yet when he looked at them he just felt sad. It didn't help that her birthday was in the summer. Just at the beginning. Where the spring flowers were still around and the summer flowers started blossoming. It was a painful reminder to be surrounded by something his mother loved so dearly. He tried to look at it from different perspectives but they all seemed wrong. Would he always hate flowers? Would he never experience the joy of a loved one bringing him flowers? Would he never be able to step in his garden and look at the flowers and smile? Was this dull pain ever going to vanish? Was he destined to hate flowers?


	7. An explanation

I feel obligated to give an update because well I haven’t update in.. a long time. I really wanted to commit to this I planned it all out I knew how I could get it done even with my vacation and school stress constantly on my mind but it all came a little different than I expected. My mind isn’t working at the moment I can’t do anything creative it genuinely hurts my soul but I can’t really do anything about it so that’s like the biggest reason but I also think there are reasons for that and I want to explain them so maybe you can understand this is probably going to be a bit longer and possibly triggering but I will mark the actually possibly triggering parts with exclamation marks. 

About two weeks ago I had driving theory, a part of drivers ed in Germany it wasn’t the first time I went so I thought it would be pretty chill. It was the evening before I went to Spain and my best friend stayed over bc she came with me. She waited in my room while I went to class and it started normal. We had a teacher I didn’t know before and it was funny. He was loud but well funny but then the evening took a sharp turn to say the least. (Can you tell I’m a writer by the way I’m making this seem like a story? Fun times) I was sitting next to my friend in a row of five seats she sat at the end and at the other end there was a man we didn’t know so at the beginning there were two seats between me and him. (I think it’s getting clear where this is going) I looked in “his direction” a lot bc there was a clock pretty much right above his head, that’s why I’m blaming myself a little bit but that’s another part of the story. And so I also saw that he changed seats there was now only one seat between us. I didn’t look at the clock anymore bc I didn’t care a lot to be honest I just waited. And then it all started to go downhill

!!! 

I felt like someone was like touching my hair pulling a little bit at single strands like when you get it stuck in something so I thought it got stuck in my chair no big deal I thought you get used to it with hair like mine. Then I felt like something was kind of nudging my left side but I thought it was my jacket. And then I fucking started to realize. The man now sat next to me (or so I think my memory is a little bit foggy) and he had his arm on my chair. I started feeling him like caressing and touching my side and ai just fell into shock. I couldn’t do anything I just sat there and waited. I think i had a panic attack. My voice felt shaky my hands were sweaty and I was shaking and my heart felt like it was going to stop from overworking. Everything went kind of numb and I quite frankly don’t remember anything from the material we got tought. In my mind I just played all the scenarios how this could lead to my death, kidnapping or actual r*pe. Just saying that spikes my anxiety like only few other things but that’s just a fact. I didn’t know what he was gonna do if he would try to talk to me or follow me or I don’t know I just sat there close to crying trying to tell my friend what was happening. At the end I was only sitting on a quarter of my chair but nothing happened 

!!! 

On my way home I told my friend what happened and she basically told me I’d have to get used to it bc it would happen again. I told my best friend at home but she didn’t really seem to care for more than a minute so I tried not to think about it. Sadly that’s not how my mind works everytime I sat down I begged to god that nobody would sit next to me that I didn’t know ESPECIALLY not in my left side. I was in Spain and it was a great distraction most of the time but I was everything but in the mood to write or do anything creative for that matter. I got home a few days ago and also had my next driving theory lesson a few days ago. I was terrified. I told an internet friend of mine bc I lost hope that irls would understand. Gladly she listened and she told me I could talk to her if something happened even though she was in school at that time of day (time zones and all that stuff) I told her I was afraid I was going to have another panic attack or see him again or just that I was afraid of something happening and it felt good. Her reaction in that situation made me love her 10 times more than I did before and I’m more than grateful to have her in my life. Gladly nothing happened. I felt a little on edge, had a hard time breathing but I know I had her support and nothing serious was going to happen. The man was there too but he sat behind me so I didn’t have to look at him for more than a few seconds. 

Now that’s already a lot but then I also have school again tomorrow. I’m terrified and stressed and anxious and I can’t concentrate on anything. I hoped to be able to at least get the birthday fic done but I don’t know if I’m able to. I hope you understand. Part of me knows I don’t owe you an apology but I want to bc I started this and I wanted to finish it but I couldn’t. 

If I ever have the time and mind maybe I’ll finish the birthday story and post it in here or post the link to my original story if I ever have time to work on that more. Anyways Im very very grateful for everyone that read these and read this and commented and supported me. 

I am sorry I hope you understand.


End file.
